francis_baraan_iv_biographyfandomcom-20200213-history
Francis Baraan IV Biography
Francis Martin Beltran Baraan IV (better known as Francis Baraan IV or Frank Baraan), born on December 5, 1982, in Dagupan City, Philippines, is a Filipino human rights activist, a hotelier, a political commentator & blogger for Rappler's blogging platform, X, a social media activist & Twitter personality, an entrepreneur, an actor, and a resource speaker on press freedom & fake news. He is popular for his vocal criticism & fierce posts on Facebook & Twitter against President Rodrigo Duterte, his administration, his family, and his drug policies. Francis Baraan IV is not really legally The Fourth (IV), because his legal name is really Francis Martin Beltan Baraan only. He just uses IV, because his father, Francisco, is the the Third. He is not Francisco Baraan, and he is not Francisco Baraan IV. EDUCATION Francis Baraan is an English Major from Lyceum-Northwestern University. He also attended business & Marketing courses at the University of Asia & the Pacific, and at the University of Western Australia Manila. FAMILY Father: Francisco Fontelera Baraan III, lawyer, former Justice Undersecretary Mother: Felicidad Beltran-Baraan, entrepreneur Brothers: Amadeus Baraan, M.D. Van Johann Baraan Sister: Cielo Baraan-Van der Torre BLOGS Rappler blog: https://x.rappler.com/x/frank-baraan-rappler-ph/ Literary Blog: https://thefrancisbaraanivblog.wordpress.com SOCIAL PROFILES Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/MrFrankBaraan Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/TheFrancisBaraan Linkedin: https://www.linkedin.com/in/mrfrankbaraan LGBT ADVOCACY Francis Baraan IV sponsored the "I Am Not Immoral" event, a video-photo project that served as the peaceful response of the the LGBT community against discrimination. Celebrity photographer Niccolo Cosme and LGBT activists Jethro Patalinghug and Bruce Portugal Amoroto joined him in organizing the event. Then Congresswoman, & now Senator Risa Hontiveros was invited by Francis Baraan to be the guest of honor. POLITICAL/ONLINE ACTIVISM Being a human rights advocate & pro-democracy social media activist, Francis Baraan's posts on social media are usually critical of President Duterte & his administration. His tweets are also critical of American President Donald Trump, who then blocked Francis Baraan on Twitter. FAMILY CONTROVERSY Francis Baraan IV's father, former Justice Undersecretary Francisco Baraan III, has been plagued by bribery accusations in the past, but the biggest scandal he was involved in was when President Duterte himself tagged his father in his original drug matrix, where he accused his father & then Secretary of Justice, and now Sen. Leila De Lima, who was his father's boss at the DOJ, of coddling drug lords & receiving drug money. During the height of the drug scandal against his father & Senator De Lima, pro-Duterte bloggers & supporters criticized Francis Baraan IV for defending his father for leaving for the United States right before the public hearing at the Congress regarding the drug lord coddling charges against his father. being linked to the illegal drug trade inside the New Bilibid Prison his father never returned to the country, a Department of Justice official said. Citing information from the Bureau of Immigration, Justice Undersecretary Erickson Balmes said former Justice Undersecretary Francisco Baraan III was supposed to head back to the Philippines from the United States on October 23. “To date, he has not returned to the Philippines,” Balmes said. Baraan reportedly flew to the US to seek medical treatment, according to, Francis Baraan IV. ONLINE PRESENCE Francis Baraan IV's posts are both local & foreign mainstream media due to their biting candor against President Duterte, his family, & those working for him. Because of this, he has also been receiving a lot of negative attention from pro-Duterte bloggers/government officials like RJ Nieto, the man behind the popular blog. Thinking Pinoy, RG San Luis, and getrealphilippines.com's author. 'RESOURSCE SPEAKERSHIP ' 1. Francis Baraan IV began his speaking career last February 2018. He was invited to be one of Notre Dame of Greater Manila School's resource speaker on fake news, together with lawyer Jesus Falcis for their first ever inter-class debate symposium. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Francis Baraan IV (Human Rights Activist) Category:Francis Baraan IV Category:Human Rights Activist